


He never drew the blade

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: K̶i̶n̶s̶l̶a̶y̶e̶r̶ [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Gen, Human Genji Shimada, lets find out, what if Hanzo never killed Genji?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: “Go, leave, and never come back.” Those words repeated in his head daily. The last words his brother uttered to him.





	He never drew the blade

“Go, leave, and never come back.” Those words repeated in his head daily. The last words his brother uttered to him.  
_He knew the elders were going to send someone to make him pay for his shenanigans sooner or later. But making that person Hanzo was just cruel. He could see the cloud of grief already hanging around his brother's head when he met him that night._  
_He knew his brother's tricks well, while Hanzo had strength, Genji had speed. They balanced each other out in that way. When their swords came together, he knew there was no way he'd win, it was a battle of strength. But Hanzo didn't push harder, he instead let up a bit. Leaning in, he whispered to his younger brother._  
_“Go, leave, and don't come back. The clan is losing power, it's only a matter of time before everything falls at the elders hands. You'll be the second person they blame after me, I've hidden a pack at our spot, you must escape.”_  
_Genji froze at those words, almost letting his sword drop before movement caught his attention in the corner of his vision._  
_“How? There are guards watching us, the elders have their eyes on us Hanzo.”_  
_“Flee and I'll chase you, once we get out of here the guards will take a bit to reshuffle and you can escape into the garden. Find the spot, get the bag and run. I'll pretend to have lost you in the garden and report to the elders that I found you and killed you elsewhere.” Hanzo replied quickly, his eyes shifting to follow the guards. “We don't have much time before they get suspicious.”_  
_Genji nodded, broke the swords connection, and ran. He heard Hanzo following him, and ran faster in the direction of the spot._  
_Once he got to the edge of the garden he ducked into cover and whispered once more,_  
_“Come with me, brother, we can escape together.”_  
_“It would be too suspicious. Plus, the elders need me whether they like it or not and will search endlessly if I leave. If you go they will most likely just search Japan and not abroad.”_  
_“But-”_  
_“No, it's not safe. I will see you again, believe me, but we must part ways here. If you need a place to go, Overwatch might be your best option.”_  
_The two brothers stilled as they heard voices coming from behind Hanzo, “go, now!” Hanzo exclaimed, quickly turning to address whomever had arrived, Genji didn't look back._  
***  
He glanced at that bag, sitting in the corner of the room. It had contained just enough money and food to get him from Japan to Europe, he immediately contacted Overwatch once he landed and they sent someone to pick him up.  
_He hadn't expected for his pick up crew to consist of a miracle working doctor and a cowboy. They seemed nice enough, though he could easily tell the cowboy was hiding something._  
_When he spoke to commander Morrison, Amari, and Reyes they were all impressed he managed to escape. They allowed him to stay, but said they needed to debate on whether or not they would interfere to try and get Hanzo out of the family's clutches. Genji was adamant that if they helped his brother escape, both himself and Hanzo would be willing to use their years of training for Overwatch, but they still needed to talk it over._  
_Angela, McCree, and Lena all proved to be good company while the answer was yet to come. Lena could match him in speed and fighting her during training was fun._  
_Angela was very knowledgeable, and he couldn't remember the last time he had encountered such a fierce yet caring person. If he hadn't been preoccupied worrying over his brother he might've tried flirting with her._  
_Then there was the hot mess that was McCree. He was an interesting person to say the least. Genji could not get him to spill the secret of dead eye, and he convinced there was some weird black magic giving the cowboy that super power. One day he got McCree drunk enough to learn some secrets. He learned mostly about his time with the infamous deadlock gang, even catching a glimpse of the tattoo mark of the gang on his friend's arm._  
_One thing he was sure of though, was that Soba loved his new friends. He'd constantly find Soba wrapped around other people's arms and necks, begging for pets and cuddles._  
_Back in Japan the only people the dragons would show themselves to were Hanzo and Genji, when their mom was alive she'd gotten that special treatment too._  
_But now a days Soba was more social then he was, which was saying something. He wondered if Ramen and Udon would cling to people like Soba if Hanzo was here._  
***  
He snapped out of his thoughts and walked out of the room. It was today, Reyes had agreed to send Blackwatch to get Hanzo if Genji joined them. He met up with McCree in the orca, and Soba immediately jumped over to her favorite cowboy.  
“Good to see you too ya noodle.” McCree began scratching behind Soba's ear, the little dragon making a happy chirping sound in response. Genji allowed himself to smile, then dropped his gaze to the floor. He bit his lip with worry, not all of it because he hadn't seen his brother in around a month. He was going back, would Hanzo forgive him for going back? He knew the risk and knew his older brother would be mad and blame himself if anything happens to Genji, but he couldn't just leave Hanzo to the mercy of the elders.  
“Hey,” a voice snapped his attention back to the present. Angela stood in front of him, angel costume and everything.  
“What're you doing here?’ McCree asked, voicing Genji's exact thoughts.  
“Reyes asked me to come in case of any injuries, one thing your team desperately lacks is a healer.”  
“Everyone sit, we'll be taking off soon.” Reyes's voice called from outside the ship. Angela sat down across from them, immediately getting a lap full of dragon.  
“Hey, no fair!” McCree complained.  
“Not my fault Soba likes me better,” Angela replied, rubbing Soba's belly.  
“Still not fair…” McCree grumbled.  
“Don’t worry, if we succeed we’ll have two more noodle dragons terrorizing the base.” Genji interjected.  
“Your brother has two dragons? That awesome!” McCree exclaimed.  
“Yeah, when I was younger I was jealous that he got two and I got one. Just didn’t seem fair.”  
Angela and McCree laughed at that, it helped lighten his mood a bit.  
Please let us succeed…  
***  
He ran through the halls of the palace, Angela at his side. He heard McCree signature “it’s high noon” and sounds of Reyes’s gun shots in the distance.  
“I hope neither of them get too hurt while we get your brother out of here.” Angela commented, looking back over her shoulder at the chaos they were running from. Genji didn’t reply, focused on the task at hand.  
He knew the way to Hanzo’s room instinctually, too many nights of insomnia and nightmares had trained their automatic pilots well. In front of the door stood two guards, he didn’t recognize either of them.  
New recruits.  
He motioned for Angela to stay put, then he sprang into action. The two guards were out before they had a chance to grab their weapons. He stood in front of the door, raised his hand, and knocked. Genji slowly opened the door, the room was dark, only illuminated by a lantern on the bedside table. There was a figure sitting on the edge of the bed, it was a blur in the pitch black room but Genji recognized it immediately.  
“Brother,” he called out quietly. The figure turned at his voice, a small gasp escaping it.  
“Genji,” Hanzo said, shock drenching his voice. Genji moved into the room quickly, Mercy following shortly behind him. “You shouldn't be here, why did you return?!” Hanzo exclaimed.  
“To save you, ya dumbass.” Genji replied, “come on, we need to go.”  
“I-I can't.”  
“It is not the time to be stubborn, Hanzo!”  
“No, I can't. I can't walk.” Genji froze at those words. The world stopped moving for a split second, not long enough for him to process this information.  
“What do you mean?” He walked around the bed, finally seeing what his brother was talking about.  
Hanzo's legs stopped after the knees, all that remains of what once where Hanzo's lower legs and feet were gone. Stubs taking their place.  
“You should not have come back. They punished me for letting you escape, what use was my sacrifice if you fall back into the clutches of the Shimadas?” Hanzo retorted.  
Just then the comms rang.  
“You guys out yet? We can't hold the fort for that much longer!” McCree asked, gunshots sounding from behind him.  
“We ran into a little situation, we'll be done soon.” Mercy replied. “Genji, we gotta get going.”  
“Alright. Can you help me bring Hanzo to the plane?” Mercy nodded.  
Hanzo, thankfully, didn't protest as they picked him up and moved him to the plane. McCree and Reyes managing to keep them covered until they got in. They set Hanzo in a seat in between them, McCree and Reyes running in before the plane took off and flew away as fast as possible.  
“I don't understand why, why did you return for me?” Hanzo asked, his voice broken in a way only Genji understood.  
“Because I wasn't going to let you rot there by yourself, we either rot together, or run together.”


End file.
